Hot Dog-Zilla (episode)/Transcript
(The episode starts at Pop Fizz's lab. Hot Dog goes into the lab, but doesn't see anyone in it, getting him curious.) Hot Dog: Hello? Anyone home? I guess not. Not even Pop Fizz, the owner of this lab is here! (Suddenly, Spyro came into the lab.) Spyro: S'up, Hot Dog? Hot Dog: S'up, Spyro? Spyro: How are you, bro? Hot Dog: Good. Spyro: I was just wondering where Pop Fizz is right now. I saw that he wasn't here. Hot Dog: I don't know, Spyro. Perhaps he is with Splat, his girlfriend. Spyro: Oh, I see. *sees Pop Fizz's growth potion on a cabinet* Say what's this greenly stuff doing in that potion? Hot Dog: Uh, I don't know. Let's try it. Spyro: I would try that if I were you? I don't think so. Hot Dog: Oh, come on! I just want to see what's in that... (bumps into the cabinet with Pop Fizz's growth potion on it) OOF! Oh dear... (The growth potion then falls into Hot Dog's mouth and accidentally drinks it all.) Spyro: Alright, Hot Dog. What have you done now? Hot Dog: What? Nothing's happening to me, right? (The effects of the growth potion kicks in, as growth sounds are heard. Hot Dog starts to grow in height.) Spyro: I got to go now, Hot Dog. Don't want to get you or myself hurt. (He then runs away from the lab as Hot Dog continues to grow.) (Eventually, Hot Dog breaks the roof of Pop Fizz's lab and stops growing. He is now the size of Godzilla and is standing in the ruins of Pop Fizz's lab in front of the normal sized Skylanders.) Hot Dog: Um, hello? Gill Grunt: Oh no! It's Hot Dog-Zilla! (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (Title Card: Hot Dog-Zilla) (The camera fades in to Spyro, shocked about Hot Dog being the size of Godzilla.) Spyro: Oh, no! Hot Dog, what have you done to yourself?! Hot Dog: I don't know, but Pop Fizz's growth potion somehow went to my mouth and I drank it all by accident! Echo: Look, we know that being big in a place like this is really dangerous, so we have to get you back to normal size! Cynder: I agree with Echo; we must get you back down to normal size before you cause anymore trouble! Hot Dog: But HOW? This is a wonderful sight for me! Look at all the colorful trees and the... (Hot Dog-Zilla accidentally knock over a tree down) Oh, no... WHO WROTE IT IN ANYWAY? Spyro: Run! We don't want to get hurt by Hot Dog-Zilla! Flashwing: Wait For Me! (Spyro and his friends all ran from Hot Dog-Zilla and enter their houses.) Hot Dog: Hey! I'm not dangerous! (sees Pop Fizz, who is coming back from his date with Splat.) Oh dear... Pop Fizz is back! How will he react to me being HUGE!? Pop Fizz: I'm back! Wonder how my friends are... (Pop Fizz sees Hot Dog, who is huge now that he drank his potion by mistake. He is surprised to see him huge.) Pop Fizz (surprised): What!? How did you get all huge? Hot Dog: I was looking in your lab when I bumped into one of your cabinets which has your growth potion on it by mistake and drank it all by accident, too! Pop Fizz: WHAT?! Well, we gotta shrink you back to the size you were before you became huge! Hot Dog: Okay, Pop Fizz! But, how are you going to shrink me back to the size I'm normally at? Pop Fizz: I don't know, Hot Dog, but we gotta find a way to do that before it's too late! Hot Dog: Yeah! (Pop Fizz runs to Spyro's house and Hot Dog follows him with booming footsteps.) (Cuts to Spyro's house, where he is protecting himself from Hot Dog-Zilla.) Spyro: There's gotta be a way to shrink him back down. There's gotta be a way to... *hears booming footsteps as his stuff shakes* Hey, what's going on? (Spyro sees Pop Fizz running to his door.) Spyro: Oh, it's only Pop Fizz... *sees Hot Dog, who is huge* What!? Hot Dog-Zilla? (Pop Fizz opens Spyro's door.) Pop Fizz: Hey, Spyro! I need your help! Spyro: *sighs* What is it now, Pop Fizz? Pop Fizz: Hot Dog drank my growth potion and became the size of Godzilla! We must find a way before Hot Dog-Zilla destroys all of Skylands! (Hot Dog-Zilla walks to Spyro's door and lowers his head, since he's huge.) Hot Dog: Yea! I may actually destroy all of Skylands in my control of my huge size! Spyro: Oh, crud. (Gill Grunt sees Hot Dog-Zilla again, scared at the fact that he might squish him with his feet.) Gill Grunt: Mommy! *runs* Spyro: I'm with you, Hot Dog and Pop Fizz! Pop Fizz: Now, what should we do to make Hot Dog return to normal size? Spyro: Well, if Hot Dog drank your growth potion, maybe he could shrink back down by drinking your shrink potion, right? Pop Fizz: Of course! Spyro: Do you happen to have one of those? Pop Fizz: Uhm... I'm not sure... Probably not! Spyro: Dang! Pop Fizz: No worries! I can always make a shrink potion for Hot Dog, it'll just take a while before I make one. Spyro: OK! But make it quick and do it before Hot Dog-Zilla destroys anymore of Skylands! Pop Fizz: Will do, Spyro! Spyro: Good! I hope you do make it, Pop Fizz! Because Hot Dog can't control himself in his Hot Dog-Zilla form. Pop Fizz: I hope so, too. See ya later, Spyro! (Pop Fizz runs back to his lab to make his shrink potion for Hot Dog to drink.) Spyro: *gulps* Hot Dog, what are you going to do in your Hot Dog-Zilla form, now? Hot Dog: I really don't know what to do, Spyro! Spyro: Well, we're just going to have to find a way to get you to do something good while in your Hot Dog-Zilla form! Hot Dog: Agreed! (Spyro leaves his home and runs to the other Skylanders, with Hot Dog-Zilla following him.) (Commercial Break) (Screen fades to Pop Fizz's home, where Pop Fizz is seen getting ready to make his shrink potion for Hot Dog to drink.) Pop Fizz: Now, what do I need for my shrink potion? *looks at the purple stuff in a science tube* Maybe... *grabs the science tube and pours the purple stuff into the empty science bottle* Hmm... Wonder what else will I need for it? *looks around his lab* Man, this is going to be harder than I thought it will be! (Cuts to the other Skylanders, who are hiding in their homes when they heard booming footsteps outside their homes.) Cynder: What the!? What was that? Gill Grunt: Hot Dog-Zilla! Echo: I knew it was going to be him! (The booming footsteps are revealed to be Hot Dog-Zilla's as he is walking with Spyro to their homes.) Spyro: Hey, guys! You can come out of your homes. Hot Dog might be huge for a while until Pop Fizz has made his shrink potion for him to drink. *silence* Umm, guys? Hot Dog might be huge for a while, so he has to do good things while in his Hot Dog-Zilla form for a little bit, right? (Cynder comes out of her house.) Cynder: Hot Dog-Zilla? Spyro: Yeah, Cynder. (Gill Grunt then comes out of his house, then becomes scared when he sees Hot Dog-Zilla.) Gill Grunt: *screams* Hot Dog has grown huge and became Hot Dog-Zilla! Spyro: Calm down, Gill Grunt! It might be a while before Pop Fizz finally makes his shrink potion for Hot Dog to drink. Gill Grunt: Calm down?! Hot Dog-Zilla is going to destroy us all! Spyro: Just relax! Geez! Hot Dog is going to have to do good things in his Hot Dog-Zilla form for a while, remember? Echo: Yea! Like, there's nothing to be afraid of Hot Dog-Zilla, Gill Grunt! Besides, it might take a while before Pop Fizz finally makes a new shrink potion for him to drink. (SpyroandLPSfan, your turn.) Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands Episode Transcripts Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Giant